Runaway
by Cyrox
Summary: A medieval Jenruki and Jurato. Princess Rika runs away from the castle and meets up with some other kids at an orphanage. Final Chapter is up.
1. Default Chapter

Runaway

Dr.M

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. But the names of the Kingdom's were thought of by me. And I'm not entirely sure on what Rika's mother's name is, my information comes from other fanfics And I'm using their dub ages in this, so they're thirteen instead of ten. But Suzy is still seven.

The council looked on as they waited for their queen to arrive. Then they all bowed as the queen and her daughter walked down to their thrones.

"All hale Queen Rumiko." One said.

"All hale Queen Rumiko." The crowd followed. Then the queen raised her hands and the people bowed down.

"Attention everybody." The queen said. "I have come to announce that there will be a great jousting tournament tomorrow. The prize will be my daughter, the princess Rika's hand in marriage in the future." Then the entire crowd cheered, all except for Princess Rika.

"I can't believe she's doing this." Rika thought to herself. "Treating me like I'm some kind of prize and forcing me to get engaged to a man that I don't even know."

Later on in the night, Rika put a cloak on and tied some sheets up. She made a rope out of them and hung it out the window. Then she climbed down and landed outside the tower in her room. Her Digimon partner Renamon spotted her.

"Rika, where are you going?" Renamon asked.

"I'm leaving this place forever." Rika said.

"But what about the kingdom, they need you."

"All they want me to do is pass me off as a trophy. Forget it Renamon, nothing you say will make me change my mind."

"But at least let me come with you."

"All right, but don't let anybody see you. I don't want them to know who I am." Then Rika took a horse from the stable and then she climbed onto it and rode off, away from the castle. After a while she passed through the village and she was lucky enough for nobody to notice her. She continued riding until she left the Kingdom of Roch and into the forest. After a while, she and Renamon made it to a place called Drenvock, but the second her horse stepped on the land, some arrows flew at her.

"Stop right there intruders." One of the archers said.

"We know you're a spy, so back off and we'll let you live." Another one said.

"But I'm not a spy!" Rika called out to them. But they didn't hear her and one of the arrows shot the horse right in the body. Then a few more hit it and caused it to fall. Rika hit the ground hard and was knocked unconscious. Then Renamon picked her up and outran all of the archers and entered Drenvock.

Rika awoke on a cot inside a small cottage. She looked around and spotted a small girl by her bed. When the girl saw that she was awake, she ran out of the room.

"Henry." She said. "That girl you brought woke up." Rika was puzzled, she was in a place she had never seen before and Renamon was nowhere in sight. The next thing she new, a blue haired boy with green eyes entered the room.

"Hi." He said as he handed her some water. "Welcome to the orphanage."

"Hi." She replied.

"I hope you're ok, I found you unconscious in the forest."

"Well, thanks for finding me."

"No problem. My name's Henry. What's yours?" Rika was sort of shocked by his question. She didn't want to give out her real name because her mother might start looking for her.

"My name is Rena." She said.

Meanwhile at the castle, the queen was in distress at the disappearance of Princess Rika. A lot of knights were by her side, and then the drawbridges opened. Then a knight riding a white horse entered and a young boy was by his side. The squire looked about the same age as Rika and the knight looked a little older.

"All hail prince Ryo!" The squire said as the knight climbed off his horse. "All hail prince Ryo, the greatest fighter in the world!"

"Please, you're embarrassing me Kazu." Prince Ryo said. Then they both bowed to the queen as she discussed her problem.

"Fair knights." The queen said to them. "My daughter Princess Rika has disappeared, as well as her Digimon partner. I fear that she may have been kidnaped or worse. I offer five thousand pieces of gold to the one who finds her." All the knights agreed and they rode off in search of the princess.

Back at the orphanage, Rika had gotten out of bed and Henry was going to show her around.

"So are there any other kids living there?" Rika asked.

"Yes, I'll introduce them to you." Henry said as he took Rika out of her room, where she spotted the young girl who was in her room earlier.

"So you're up." The girl said. "Nice to meet you, I'm Suzy, Henry's little sister."

"Hi." Rika said. "I'm Rena." Then she turned to Henry. "She's a nice girl."

"Yeah." Henry said.

"Must be pretty tough not having parents."

"It is. I don't know what they're like, they died when I was young. All I remember was my older brother and sister. But for some reason, they had to leave me. The last thing I remember my brother saying was to take care of Suzy." 

Henry took her outside the village and to a bakery. There they spotted a young, brown haired boy with Lavender eyes, and he was their age.

"Hey Henry." He said. "So, who's this new girl?"

"This is Rena." Henry told the boy. "Rena, this is Takato."

"Hi." Rika said.

"Hi Rena. By the way, Jeri's at the medicine man's house, I think you should get her."

"You're right." Henry said as they left. Rika noticed the sadness that was in their voices when they mentioned Jeri. Then they went into this house and spotted a young girl who was their age too. She had light reddish brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hi Henry." The girl said. She turned to Rika. "Hi, you must be new, my name's Jeri."

"Hi, I'm Rena." Rika said.

"Nice to meet you Rena." Jeri started coughing after that. They headed back home and Jeri climbed into a bed. Henry put some blankets around her.

"What's wrong with her?" Rika asked.

"Jeri's been really sick the past few months. Others think that she may get better if we had some more food, but it's tough getting some because we're poor. Takato's been working at the bakery to help her."

"He must really be worried about her."

"He is. Jeri's been Takato's closest friend ever since his parents were locked in the dungeon because they weren't able to pay the king his taxes. He came to live with us after that and she made him feel welcome."

"But will she live?"

"We don't know, we just don't know." Those words really stuck to Rika. Night came later on and Rika went outside the house while everyone was sleeping. There Renamon spotted her.

"Good thing I found you Rika, I was worried something bad had happened to you." Renamon said, but Rika just remained silent. "Is there something wrong?"

"I never knew there was so much pain outside the castle." Rika said as a tear fell from her eye.

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Runaway Chapter 2

Dr.M

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Prince Ryo and his squire Kazu were in the forest searching for Princess Rika during the night.

"Man, we've been searching for hours and there's no sign of where she is." Kazu said.

"At least we have a clue." Ryo said. "One of the castle's horses went missing on the same night the princess was. We might be able to find her if we find it."

Rika awoke early morning and found that everyone else was up and ready for breakfast. She went to the table and found half a loaf of bread there. Takato broke it off into four pieces and gave one to Suzy, another to Jeri, and another to Rika. He broke the last piece in half and gave one piece to and the last to himself Henry. Rika broke off half of her piece and gave it to Jeri.

"Here." She said. "You need it to get better."

"Thank you Rena." Jeri said and then coughed after.

"Amazing." Rika thought to herself. "This meal is bite sized compared to the palace, but everyone's happy. Especially Jeri, even when she knows about how bad her illness is."

After breakfast, the guys went to work while Jeri and Suzy stayed home. After Takato went to the bakery he was working at, Rika followed Henry to his work place. She spotted a place that looked like a training area for knights.

"Are you training to become a knight?" Rika asked.

"No, I'm trying to reach the rank of squire because I'm not of noble birth." Henry answered.

"I see."

Meanwhile, the King of Drenvock got word of Princess Rika's departure. He set out some of his best knights to find her. But one of them gave him a report about what happened two nights ago.

"Your highness." He said. "I think we may have spotted her."

"Where?" The king asked.

"The other night, a mysterious person came to the village. We assumed she was a spy and shot at him or her. During the assault, a shadow like figure took the person away."

"That figure must have been a Digimon, but only one royalty has Digimon. Tell me, was that person riding a horse?"

"Yes, a dead horse was the only thing we found."

"You idiot, that must have been the princess! If she's dead, I'll have your heads for this."

"Yes sir." The knight said as his entire troop went out to search the village.

Rika watched as Henry used a staff to duel with another guy who was training to be a squire. Their staffs clanged and sometimes, one or the other would kick his opponent guy away. The two continued to use the sticks until one guy struck Henry's hand and made him drop his stick. The other guy held his stick toward Henry, signaling that the match was over.

"Guess I still need more training." Henry said.

"You were still pretty good." Rika said. "You'd be a great squire right now."

"Thanks Rena."

Ryo and Kazu continued their search for Rika in the forest and were getting very close to Drenvock. Ryo noticed something in the distance, he climbed off his horse, and ran towards it.

"What is it?" Kazu shouted as he caught up with Prince Ryo. Ryo removed some bushes in the way and found a dead horse. It was laying on its side with some arrows sticking out on it.

"What happened?" Kazu asked the prince.

"I think the Princess has been kidnaped." Ryo said to his squire. "We need to enter Drenvock and inform the King about it."

Back at the orphanage, Jeri had left the place and went to a flower field to enjoy the sun and fresh air. When Takato heard that she had left, he was greatly disturbed and left to search for her. After a while, he found her laying in the field and looking at the sky.

"There you are." Takato said. "I can't believe that you left Jeri! What if something bad happened to you."

"I'll be fine Takato." She said. "It's just that it's so tough not being able to go outdoors."

"I think I understand."

"It's just that if I die, I'd want to see the sun, and the sky, and everything else in the world."

"Don't talk like that! You will get better!"

"I can't get my hopes up Takato, I just haven't been able to get enough food."

"I will get some more." Takato said. "I promise."

Both Ryo and Kazu planned to go to the king of Drenvock to talk to him about Princess Rika. Ryo explained his title and was welcomed in. All the peasants gathered around the road to see the prince. Rika was shocked when she heard the name Prince Ryo. The two had met two years ago, and she was sure that he'd blow her cover the second he saw her. So she hid in the hut of the orphanage and waited until he left. She ran upstairs and spotted Jeri looking out the window.

"Why aren't you outside with the others watching the prince Rena?" Jeri asked her. Then Jeri started coughing.

"Royalty isn't something I'm into." Rika said.

"I can't believe you're not into it." Jeri said. "It's been a dream of mine to be a princess in a large castle."

After Ryo went into the castle, he and Kazu approached the king of Drenvock to tell him about what he discovered. The two entered and bowed to the king.

"Your majesty." Ryo said. "I've come here to tell you that I think Princess Rika might be here, and she's been kidnaped." The king started thinking about that. He knew a war could break out if he said that his men attacked her.

"I see." The king said. "I'll send some men out to help you find her."

"Thank you." Prince Ryo said as he bowed again.

Night came and Rika left the orphanage for a while to meet up with Renamon. She went into the forest and spotted her Digimon waiting for her.

"So how are you doing?" Renamon asked.

"Fine." She said. "But it's so sad being at the orphanage. These people really need money and food. Yet, they all make me happy because they are happy."

"That seems very confusing Rika."

"Or is it truth, I had it all and I was never happy. Excuse me Renamon, but I need to be alone."

"Ok." But what the two didn't know was that they were being watched.

Rika walked back to the orphanage and found Henry outside training.

"Your sword play is getting better." Rika said.

"Thanks." Henry said. "So why are you up Rena?"

"I couldn't get to sleep, so I decided to take a walk."

"I see. It's a good idea to be careful, a lot of thieves strike at night."

"Well I'm done any way so I'll go back inside."

"Ok, good night."

The man that spotted Rika and Renamon went back to the king to tell him where she was.

"So she is here." He said. "Find out where she's hiding."

"Yes your highness." The scout said.

The next day, the scout was searching around the village and he noticed Rika at the orphanage with the other children. He went back to the king to give him the report.

"Your highness." The Scout said. "The princess is hiding in what looks like an orphanage. I identified only two of the children. One of them has brown, bushy hair and lavender eyes. And the third has blue hair and brown eyes He has darker skin then the others."

"Wait." The King thought. "Could he be the one?"

"Let me see the boy." He said to his scout. "And tell Prince Ryo about it, we need his help. I fear he might be a certain kidnapper."

"If it is him, I can finally have him out of the way." The King thought.

The king, Prince Ryo, Kazu, and some Drenvock soldiers approached the orphanage. Takato and Henry were outside bringing some more bread for Jeri.

"Yes, it is him, now to get rid of the final person in my way." The king thought. Then he spoke out loud. "I was right. That boy Henry is a criminal to our palace. No doubt he kidnaped Princess Rika."

"I think you're right, I see her." Ryo said as he pointed to Rika, who was just walking out of the hut.

"We must get them now. Soldiers attack!" The king commanded. Then the soldiers ran into the hut. Everyone was shocked at their entrance. Then one of them grabbed Henry.

"What are you doing?" Suzy asked. "We haven't done anything to you."

"This boy is a kidnaper, we have orders from the king to take him in."

"But my brother's not a kidnaper." After that Prince Ryo entered and spotted Rika.

"Princess Rika, we've finally found you. Are you hurt?" Ryo said.

"What are you talking about?" Takato asked. "Her name is Rena." Rika, having no way out of this, decided to confess.

"I am princess Rika." She said. "I didn't want anyone to find me here..."

"Because that boy told her to or else he'd kill her." Kazu said.

"No..."

"Enough, take him away." The King of Drenvock commanded. "Prince Ryo, I want you to escort the princess home."

"Yes your highness." Ryo said. The others watched in horror as Henry is taken away by the guards. Rika had no choice but to go with Prince Ryo.

To Be Continued.

A/N: Don't miss the next chapter to find out the King of Drenvock's true intentions with Henry.


	3. Chapter 3

Runaway Chapter 3

Dr.M

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but I thought of the kingdoms. And the Digimon have different powers in this, so don't review me telling me that I did something wrong.

Two guards led Henry to a dungeon and threw him into a dark, dank prison cell.

"And you'll stay there until your execution." One of the guards said. Henry felt sad and alone. He wondered if Suzy and Jeri were all right, and if Takato could handle things. He thought about Rika too, and he was still surprised about the fact that she was a princess.

Back at Roch, Queen Rumiko was happy at the return of her daughter. Rika was very unhappy at her return, and even more unhappy at the fate of Henry.

"Prince Ryo, I give you all praise for bringing Rika back." The queen said.

"Think nothing of it." Ryo said. "Besides, rescuing princesses is what princes do."

"Enough with the rescuing crap!" Rika shouted.

"That's no way to talk to the man who saved your life!" Kazu rebuked.

"I was never in trouble! Henry and the others were nothing but kind to me!"

"Then what about that dead horse we found?"

"I was attacked by the guards of Drenvock!"

"Enough." Queen Rumiko ordered. "Rika, even if it is true, I don't want this to go around. News like that could start a war."

"Fine, but I'm going to Drenvock to free Henry!" Rika said.

"No! I don't want you to leave the castle for risk of kidnaping. And that knave is in the King's hands, it's none of our business." Rika just scowled at her mother's words.

Back at the orphanage, Takato just watched as Suzy stared out the window. She continued to worry about Henry since the guards said that he'd be executed soon.

"She's really been sad ever since Henry was taken away." Takato said to himself. "Henry did ask me to take care of her, I just hope I can do it." Then he turned to Jeri, who was in bed because of a high fever. He felt her forehead and found it hotter then before. "Who am I kidding? I can't do it, I can't even take care of Jeri and she really needs it right now."

"Takato." Jeri said as she turned toward him. "Don't feel bad."

"But there's no sign of you getting better, and I couldn't help."

"It's not your fault Takato." Jeri coughed after saying that.

"I just wish I could've helped you Jeri, you've been there for me ever since my parents were arrested, and I... I..."

"Don't be shy to say anything Takato. Before my mother died, she told me a very important thing; never hold your feelings back. If you do and that person dies, that person may never know what your true feelings."

"Jeri, I wanted to say that I love you and I don't want you to die."

"Takato, after my father left me and I was all alone, I wandered the streets searching for him, but found nothing except for this person. I didn't know who she was, but she asked me about my troubles. After telling her my sorrow, she told me one thing, as long as you hold the person you love close to your heart, that person will never leave you. I never saw her again, but her words gave me back my happiness."

"Jeri, I promise I'll never forget you."

"And another thing Takato, I love you too." After saying that, the two of them kissed each other.

Back at the castle, Rika was just miserable. She wanted to help Henry and the kids at the orphanage, but she couldn't get out. Her mother was so scared at the thought of Rika being kidnaped that she put guards in front of the door, making sure no human could get in or out. However, there was no stopping Digimon. Renamon was able to get into Rika's room without alerting the guards.

"You wanted to see me." Renamon said.

"Yes, I want you to go back to Drenvock." Rika said. "I want you to go to the castle and free Henry so I can straiten things out."

"I'll do my best."

"Oh, and one more thing." Rika said as she handed a basket full of food to Renamon. "Give this to the orphanage that I was at. Tell them that it was from Rena."

"I'll do it." Renamon said as she leaped out of the window and onto the castle rooftops.

Back at the Drenvock dungeon, the king sent his son Kenta to guard Henry. Now Kenta knew about the king's true intentions with Henry and why Henry was falsely accused as kidnaper. But unlike his father, Kenta was good natured. He decided to let Henry in on his father's plans. He went to the cell Henry was in to tell him.

"Henry." Kenta said. "There is something I must show you." He took the keys and used them to unlock Henry's cell. Kenta took Henry to another Cell and inside it were two rabbit like Digimon, one white and the other brown.

"Hey Kenta." The white one said. "So who's your friend?"

"Terriermon, this is Henry, your partner."

"But only royalty has Digimon Partners." Henry said.

"So doesn't that tell you anything stupid?" Terriermon remarked.

"Sorry about that." Kenta said. "Terriermon can be a little rude sometimes."

"So you're trying to say that I'm royalty?" Henry asked.

"Yes." Kenta said. "Your parents used to rule Drenvock, but then my father, who was the general of their army, killed everyone in your family except for you and your sister Suzy. He's been searching for you two ever since."

"So, that's why he accused me off kidnaping Rena I mean Rika. But wait, that means he could kill Suzy too!"

"Don't worry about her, after you're dead, some time later, he plans to reveal that she's a princess, and she'll have her marry me."

"So he can get full control over the kingdom." Henry said. "But why didn't he kill Terriermon if he wanted to secure his position as king?"

"Easy." Terriermon said. "Us Digimon can't die unless the ones we protect die."

"I see."

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go attack the king and take back the throne."

"We can't go without a plan." Henry said.

"Why not?"

"Think about it. He must have more than a hundred soldiers, we can't fight them all at once."

"I get your point."

"I think this is a bad time to mention that I'm not much of a fighter." Kenta said.

"I'm not too good ether." Henry said. "But we can give it a try."

At the time, Renamon continued her journey back to Drenvock. She made it to the entrance where the soldiers were guarding. Renamon moved so fast that they weren't able to notice her. She leapt onto the roof of a hut and searched.

"The castle is up ahead." Renamon said. "But Rika wanted me to give this to the kids at the orphanage she was at." Renamon looked around and found the hut, she ran across the roofs to get there. She noticed Takato sitting on the porch still worrying about his problems. She dropped the basket in front of him. Takato looked up and saw Renamon standing on the roof.

"Who are you, and what is this?" He asked.

"I am a Digimon and this is a gift from Princess Rika." Then Renamon took off so fast it was like she disappeared. Takato opened the basket and saw more then enough bread for everybody there, and enough to make Jeri well again.

Henry, Kenta, and the Digimon waited at the top of the stairs that lead to the King's throne room.

"Ok." Henry said. "It looks like we'll have to use force."

"I know, but the odds are against us, who knows how many soldiers there are." Kenta said.

"Relax." Terriermon said. "You guys have Digimon Power on your side."

"I guess the time to strike is now." Henry said as the four charged at the soldiers. Henry and Kenta drew their swords and struck as many guards down as they could, but it wasn't long until some others alerted others soldiers and soon the entire room was filled with more than thirty soldiers, the guys knew that they were outnumbered. But they weren't done yet, the four continued attacking.

"Diamond Storm!" A voice shouted, then some crystals rained down on some of the guards. Everyone looked up at the balcony and saw Renamon looking at them. She leapt down toward them.

"Who are you?" Henry asked. "And thanks for helping us."

"I am Renamon." She said. "I am the guardian of the princess Rika."

"Now is not a good time for introduction, more guards are coming!" Terriermon pointed out.

"Diamond Storm." Renamon said as she blasted some guards.

"Terrier Tornado." Terriermon said as he took out some others. Henry and Kenta continued to fight off anybody who got close.

"We can't keep this up forever." Renamon said.

"You guys hold them off, I'll make a break to the door." Henry said.

"It could be dangerous." Terriermon said. "But it's not like we're putting ourselves in danger now."

"Go for it." Kenta said. After that, Henry took out another guard and made a break for the door to the King's room. But another guard charged at him.

"Henry!" Terriermon shouted. Then he started to glow.

"Terriermon Digivolve to... Gargomon." Terriermon said as he changed his form. Everyone looked in shock.

"So this is Digivolution." Kenta said.

"I never figured a Digimon would unlock the power of protection." Renamon said.

"Man am I cool." Gargomon said as he checked out his new form after taking out the guard who charged at Henry. And after looking at Gargomon, Henry entered the king's throne room. The king was shocked with Henry's entrance, but not scared.

"So you made it past the guards kid." The king said. "Too bad you won't live to tell about it."

"I won't let you do this, Suzy would never associate with the man who'd kill her own brother."

"She's still a naive child, so I could persuade her."

"She'll never listen to you."

Both Henry and the King drew a sword and were ready to fight. They each slashed and their swords clanged together. They continued clanging their swords together, but Henry knew that he couldn't keep it up much longer.

Meanwhile, the others with Henry were able to fight through the guards and arrived in the king's room. They saw Henry and the King in battle, and noticed that Henry wasn't able to keep it up much longer. Gargomon got ready to enter the battle, but the others stopped him.

"Why did you do that?" He asked.

"It's something Henry must do alone." Kenta said. "And I'm pretty sure he doesn't want our help." The force of the king's blows was making Henry back off, and with that, he knew he was in trouble. Henry continued to dodge blow after blow until he tripped over a small stool. He fell with his back against the ground and with only one hand on the sword. The king saw this as an opportunity and raised his sword high.

"Guess what, you've just made things easier for me." The king bragged. "Once I kill you, I'll tell everyone that you started a rebellion. Now what will your sister think of you." Henry saw the bragging as an opportunity too. He got a full grip on his sword and stabbed the king, right in the stomach.

"One of the most important things I was taught in my training, never let your guard down." Henry gloated as he removed the sword. With the sword out, the king fell to the ground, dead. Kenta picked up the crown and gave it to Henry.

"I guess you're the king right now." Kenta said.

"I'll tell it to everybody tomorrow." Henry said. "But I want you to expose the king's true motives."

"Ok."

"But what about the guards?" Gargomon asked.

"They'll listen to me." Kenta said. "So I'll tell them to obey their new king."

"Thanks." Henry said. "And the first thing I'll do is to right the wrongs done by your father. And Renamon, thank you for your help."

"Anything young king." Renamon said as she left to return to Roch.

Rika waited patiently for Renamon to return, she was hoping that Henry would be all right. Then Renamon entered.

"So how did it go?" Rika asked.

"Your friend is safe, and the others have the food." Renamon said.

"That's great." Rika said.

"And it turns out your friend Henry is actually a prince. His father was the rightful king of Drenvock, but was killed by the former king."

"Former king?" Rika asked.

"Yes, Henry is now the king of Drenvock."

"If he's a prince, then he can compete in the tournament." Rika thought to herself. "My grandmother told me that fairy tales do come true before she died, could she be right?"

To Be Concluded.

A/N: That's right, I have one more chapter of this left.


	4. Final Chapter

Runaway: Final Chapter

Cyrox

Disclaimer: What I've said in the past three chapters. And I thought of the other princes.

Shortly after Henry became king of Drenvock, he made some new rules to the place and gave those who were sent to prison because of tax problems their freedom. Peace had returned to the kingdom and news spread, including to the kingdom of Roch, and brought interest to the Princess Rika. Soon Rika brought a letter over to Drenvock, telling Henry that she was coming over so he could be knighted. Now that Henry had noble birth and his victory over the king shown everyone that he was ready to become a knight.

Rika wrote a letter to Henry telling them that she was going to visit him for a special occasion. When Henry received the letter, it excited him at the thought of seeing Rika again.

A month past and Rika, Renamon, plus some servants came over to Drenvock. Henry had prepared a feast for them and a messenger there told her that. But Rika was interested in seeing Henry and her other friends from the orphanage. When they were close to the orphanage, Rika told the driver of the carriage that she was in to stop. She got out of the carriage and walked over to the building. She looked inside but found nothing in it. Her mind was puzzled when she saw it, she thought that Takato might be reunited with his parents since Henry released those who were thrown in jail over corrupt reasons, giving her joy. But she was worried about what might have happened to Jeri.

"To the palace." Rika said to the driver. She was worried about what happened to Jeri, but she'd rather hear it from someone who she knew first so she'd know Jeri's true status. She arrived there and left her carriage to find somebody. Then she spotted Jeri and all fears left her. She ran over to Jeri to talk.

"Jeri! You're alive!" Rika said.

"Thanks to you." Jeri said. "That food you gave us was enough to heal me. Now I'm feeling better and can do the things I used to do before I was sick."

"But why aren't you at the orphanage?"

"When Henry became king, he invited Takato and me to live in the castle as his bakers. Takato's parents were released too and they work with us."

"That's great. So where are Henry, Takato, and Suzie?"

"The king is in his room working on some important things, so you won't be able to see him until your banquet. Takato's in the bakery and Suzie's in the garden."

"Thanks." Rika said as she searched for the rest of her friends. Rika went to the palace garden and found Suzy and Lopmon riding a white Pony.

"Hi Suzy." Rika said. She spotted me and climbed off her pony.

"Hi Rena." She said. "Oh sorry Rika."

"It's ok." Rika told her. "So how's life as a princess?"

"Great. I don't know why you wanted to run away from it."

"It's nice at first, but when you get to be my age, it gets tougher."

"What happens?"

"It starts with extra chores, but then it turns into losing your decision. I ran away because of a tournament that will decide whom I'm going to marry."

"I understand, but Henry listens to me, so I doubt he'll do that."

"I believe you on that. Well good-bye."

"Good-bye Rika, nice talking to you."

Rika went to where the bakery was located. There she found Takato with some adults beside him. The three of them were making some bread.

"Those must be Takato's parents." She thought. Soon the adults left him and Rika approached him.

"Hey Rena. Or is it Rika."

"Don't worry about it." Rika said. "So how are things going?"

"Great, I've never been happier. My parents are free and Jeri's back to perfect health."

"That's nice to hear. So how's Henry?"

"He's busier now that he's the king. You know, now that he's royalty, he can now fall in love with princess'."

"It won't work. My mother's all ready planning a tournament that will decide who I'll be marrying. It'll be in three months."

"No wonder you ran away. Wait, maybe you should tell it to Henry."

"It is three months away, so I guess I might as well. At least until after the banquet."

Hours past and the banquet started. Rika and Suzy got to sit next to the head of the table, which was Henry's seat. Soon Henry entered and everybody bowed before him shouting "all hale King Henry." When she saw him, Rika stood up to give her announcement.

"Greetings people of Drenvock." She said. "I've come here from Roch on a special occasion, tonight I will personally knight your king." Everyone cheered after her speech. After that, they enjoyed a hearty meal, Henry walked over to Rika and kneeled down. Then Rika took out a sword, and tapped both of his shoulders with a blunt end of the sword.

"I dub thee sir Henry of Drenvock." Rika said as everybody cheered. The two smiled at each other when it was done.

Three months past and the tournament was about to start. Rika wasn't really looking forward to it, but she wasn't too upset because of a plan she had prepared. Mainly to keep her mother from choosing her fiancé. However she was looking to see if Henry would show up too.

After a few hours. Some people on horses and a carriage arrives at the palace of Roch. On one of the horses is King Henry with his squire Kenta walking beside him. Inside the carriage were Suzy, Jeri, Takato, and some others. They all entered the castle and Henry hoped that he could meet up with Rika. A person at the gates guided Henry and Kenta to an area where the other knights and squires were. The others went to the stands where the jousting match was. At the highest stand was queen Rumiko and her daughter. Rika was just sat there despising the tournament. The first match began and it was Prince Ryo against another price named Kurt. Both of them were on their horses and held their lances high. Then they charged at each other, Ryo's Lance hit the guy so hard that he fell off of his horse and advanced to the next round. Everybody but Rika cheered for him and Kazu kept shouting about how great Ryo is. The next few matches went well with Rika, but the fourth one interested Rika because she heard that Henry was supposed to fight in it. Henry entered with his squire, Kenta, by his side. He prepared himself as his jousting match began. Henry charged at his opponent and was able to hit the guy with his Lance. The guy fell off and Henry advanced to the next round. Everyone cheered including Rika. Two more matches past and Rika snuck away just before the seventh match and slipped into a knights costume.

"If there's one thing I'm not going to do, it's sit around and wait for someone I hate to win. I'll just win this stupid tournament and choose who I want. Then everyone will be happy." She climbed onto a horse and went into battle with the next person. They charged at each other and Rika was able to hit the guy with her lance and knocked him off of his horse. Rika walked out of there the victor. Ryo, Henry, and Rika each won their matches in the second round and advanced to the semi finals. The next match was Ryo vs. Henry. Kazu got Ryo's armour ready while Kenta got Henry's. Then Ryo and Henry mounted their horses and the match was ready to begin. The two charged each other and both of their lances collided with each other, however nobody was knocked off. Then they charged again and both attacks were blocked. They charged once again and both were hit and knocked off of their horses. Then the queen stood up and gave an announcement.

"For the tie breaker, both knights will duel with swords for the win." So Kazu and Kenta handed some swords to their masters and the battle began. Both struck high and blocked with their swords, then the both struck low and blocked with their swords. Their swords continued to clash and sometimes they used their shields to block the swords. Ryo started to get the upper hand and Henry was backing off as their swords clanged against each other.

"I can't keep this up." Henry thought. "It's time to reveal my new strategy." Ryo continued to strike and Henry blocked with his sword. Then Henry got his sword ready and struck on the glove, knocking Ryo's sword away. Henry held his sword to Ryo as Ryo rubbed his hand.

"I admit defeat." Ryo said as he walked away. Rika cheered along with the others as Henry won. Then Rika snuck away and slipped on her disguise, then she climbed onto her horse and entered the area to prepare for the next match. She charged towards the guy and knocked him off, allowing her into the finals. An hour passed and Henry and Rika were prepared to fight. Both were on their horses and charged at each other when it was time. The two got closer and closer, but Rika didn't hold her lance in a great position and was knocked off. When she hit the ground, she snuck away, luckily everyone walked over to Henry that they didn't notice her. Then she ran over to Henry to congratulate him.

The next day came and Rika was spending time with Suzy when Henry approached them.

"Hi Henry." Suzy said as she saw him.

"Hi." Henry said. "Suzy, is it ok if I talk to Rika alone?"

"Sure thing." Suzy said as she walked off.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Rika asked him.

"Well, that mystery knight in the tournament, was it you?"

"Yes, I too have been taking jousting lessons. I thought I could win the tournament and marry who I want."

"And the second thing, it looked like you wanted to lose?"

"You're a smart one prince. The thing is, it didn't matter if I had won or lost there, because marrying you wouldn't be too bad." Then the two of them kissed each other.

A/N: Sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as my other ones.

The End.


End file.
